dragons_prophetfandomcom-20200223-history
Draconic Flutes
Draconic Flutes are used in the world of Auratia to summon dragons for taming. Using dragon flutes, it is possible to summon rare and ancient dragons, and attempt taming of them. Some ancient dragons are only available through flute summons. Draconic Flutes can be bought through the auction house, or created through carpentry recipes. The most common way of aquiring large numbers of Draconic Flutes is through flute farming at the Dragon Lair. Dragon Resonance '''is the dragon process available to members of '''Guilds who have attained it through Guild leveling. The ability to send your dragons out to harvest flutes is a really good reason to JOIN A GUILD! '''Guilds must be level 3 to use this feature.The required Guild Member level for this process is 20. The higher the Dragon Resonance guild level the higher the technology and an increased chance of obtaining rare Draconic Flutes. '''How to use Guild Dragon Resonance: '''In the Dragon Lair open the Dragon Process menu, select the drop-down box labeled '''Draconic Flute Extraction. It costs 300 gold, and takes one hour for a dragon to collect one Unidentified Draconic Flute. It costs 1500 gold, and takes five hours for a dragon to collect five Unidentified Draconic Flutes. The collected flutes are found in Lair Storage. Guilds must be Level 3 and have 2 technical points to spend to purchase Dragon Resonance. At Guild Level 15, guilds can upgrade Dragon Resonance to increase the chances of obtaining higher-level flutes. Once in the player's backpack, the Unidentified Draconic Flutes can be extracted by the player to reveal dragon-summoning flutes of different rarities. Some higher level flutes arrive sealed, and require Seal-Breaking Scale Powder to use them. Other flutes do not require any special treatment to be used, and are referred to as unsealed flutes. Draconic Flutes are only usable at the Draconic Sanctuary, which is accessible through the guild page. When a flute is used, a player will have only three minutes to fight and, if they so choose, tame the summoned dragon. Each summoned dragon will be at the same level as the player. Guilds must be Level 3 to gain the guild ability Dragonic Santuary, which does not require any technical points. There are currently five different rankings for flutes, plus the unidentified flutes. Types Of Draconic Flutes Edited by Phatfasmic (RoyalSecrets) Kronos Server 10/14/13 Strategies for Taming Dragons using Flutes Summoned dragon is at the player's level, taming dragons (especially ancients and rares) is very challenging when using dragon flutes. With the latest patch, capturing ancients is now positively affected by Draconic Influence (increasing the speed of capture) and Dragon Soul (increasing length of time available in the mini-game). How to summon a dragon in the Guild Sancuary. ''' '''Before Fight: : Wait until guild friends are available to join you in the Dragon Santuary Guild friends can help you reduce the ancient dragon's hitpoints, and provide healing spells and positive buffs. If your first attempt fails, guild friends can help distract the dragon to give you time to regain dragon soul points for a second attempt : ' Use gear with the statistic Dragon Influence (DI)'. Increasing a character's D''I causes the red bar to fill faster. DI is only found on green-level or above jewelry items (necklaces, rings, and earrings). The stat DI can be found under the Character sheet in a drop down box labeled "other". Currently, there are no widely-known recommendations for the amount of DI needed to capture ancients across different player levels, though it seems that 400 DI is the max possible. ''Jewelry items with DI can be crafted by user, purchased at auction house, or redeemed for Adventure Insignias at the Underworld Merchant in Laedis (found SE of tent with bank). ' ' Use a Dragon Soul Essence potion: ' *Dragon Soul Essence potions can be purchased in the Marketplace for Station Cash or Dragon Insitnias. They increase Dragon Soul Points by 200 for 24 or 72 hours. Increasing Dragon Soul through an essence potion will provide a further boost to the amount of time available to caputre a dragon. ' ''' '''Rangers: Increase Dragon Soul through Mastery *Rangers have a lv65 skill mastery which increases their Dragon Soul by +50 points per skill level. This mastery skill can be increased 5 levels for a maximum +250 Dragon Soul Points. ' ' During Fight: : Reduce opponent's hitpoints to 50% : Limit use of Dragon Soul Skills *Let your guild friends take care of healing spells when possible. Only begin the capture mini-game when your Dragon Soul points are full. ' ' During Taming: : Use a Dragon Drive potion:'' '' *Dragon Drive potions can be purchased in the Marketplace for Station Cash or Dragon Insignias. If you are almost about to run out of Dragon Soul points, consume to restore dragon soul points. ' ' Failing after first attempt: : Recover Dragon Soul points Your active dragon will replenish your Dragon Soul points while it is engaged in combat with an enemy : Preserve Dragon Soul points Because the ancient dragon will dissappear after a few minutes, you must make your second attempt as quickly as possible. Do not use any Dragon Soul Skills, and begin the mini-game as soon as your Dragon Soul points are full : Figure out why the first attempt failed and try not to let the same problem again. Flute Extration Rates of Unidentified Draconic Flute (Dragon Resonance lv1, extra extraction rate +0%) All dragon flute extractions produce Shattered Ore as a byproduct. Estimated Costs of Dragon Flute Farming (Dragon Resonance lv1, extra extraction rate +0%) Dragon Flute farming is a costly process and requires a significant financial investment to collect large numbers of high-rarity flutes. :: Wikia Contributors: anybody have any data on the percentage chances of getting a rare or ancient from a flute? Dragons summons rates using dragon flutes no data available yet on the likelihood of a certain flute producing a rare or ancient dragon Category:Flute Dragons Category:Guilds Category:Crafting Skills Category:Catalysts and Crafting